


on the booze with brahms » chanbaek [tłumaczenie]

by channiesmiles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiesmiles/pseuds/channiesmiles
Summary: Chanyeol nigdy nie słyszał kogoś mówiącego "szczeniak" w sposób jaki robi to ten durny skrzypek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Booze With Brahms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936838) by [baeconandeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs), [NovemberMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberMagpie/pseuds/NovemberMagpie). 



> Witam wszystkich, którzy jakimś cudem sie tu znaleźli!  
> Jest to tłumaczenie, nie mam żadnego wkładu w oryginalną treść. Pierwotnie to ff miało znaleźć się na wattpadzie, jednak autorka nie zgodziła się na publikację, więc umieszczam je tutaj. To one shot ale zdecydowałam, że podzielę go na kilka części, ponieważ ma ponad 40k słów.  
> Enjoy!

__

_"Piłem alkohol z Brahmsem. On [Brahms] jest ogromnie miły- wcale nie taki dumny jak się tego spodziewałem, ale niezwykle prosty i bez grama arogancji. Ma bardzo pogodne usposobienie i muszę powiedzieć, że godziny spędzone w jego towarzystwie to takie, z którymi wiążę najprzyjemniejsze wspomnienia"_ \- Piotr Czajkowski, 1888  
  


x

Gówno. To takie gówno. Jeśli gówno byłoby w stanie wydawać dźwięki to właśnie tak by brzmiało.

Chanyeol chwyta swojego iPoda znad deski rozdzielczej samochodu i naciska przycisk pauzy z siłą o wiele większą niż jest to konieczne. Nagranie zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, a głos Jongdae urywa się na napędzanym niepokojem słowie _miłość_ i zawisa w powietrzu.

Pięć godzin spędzonych na nagrywaniu w studiu-ogromnej wbudowanej szafie w domu Jongdae, której ściany wyłożyli wytłaczankami po jajkach i zatęchłymi kocami-i nic. Chanyeol był pochylony nad swoim laptopem przez cały czas, pokazując Junmyeonowi nową linię basu i jednocześnie mówiąc Sehunowi i Minseokowi żeby przestali ssać swoje twarze albo wyszli z szafy. Mikrofon Chanyeola jest tani i z łatwością wyłapuje wszystkie dźwięki, a ostatnie czego chce to mlaskające dźwięki wydawane przez jego kolegów z zespołu w tle nagrania.

Chanyeol powinien posłuchać Jongdae dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy ten powiedział mu, że utwór nie brzmi dobrze. Są chwile, kiedy upartość Chanyeola się opłaca i chwile, takie jak te, kiedy czuje, że wolałby słuchać tej gównianej piosenki przez każdą minutę swojego życia niż przyznać przyjacielowi rację.

Wzdychając Chanyeol pochyla się do tyłu na siedzeniu. Teren parkingu przy apartamentowcu jest spokojny, wszystko pokryte jest głębokim granatem nocy. Chłopak czuje się tak pokonany, że nie ma nawet siły odpiąć pasów.  
  
Wtedy to usłyszał.

 _Bum, bum, bum_ , ten sam wibrujący dźwięk, który wydaje gitara basowa Junmyeona, kiedy zostaje podłączona do wzmacniacza. Jego apartamentowiec w większości wynajmowany jest przez studentów z jego uczelni, Uniwersytetu Michigan i bycie obudzonym przez trzęsące się szyby, kiedy ktoś wjeżdżał na parking z maksymalnym podbiciem basów wewnątrz pojazdu nie było rzadkością.

Hałas był coraz bliżej, aż w końcu Chanyeol mógł poczuć wibracje poprzez chrząstki swojego nosa. Ktoś parkuje na miejscu obok niego. Chanyeol spogląda , zdenerwowany bardziej niż zwykle, chyba przez spędzanie za dużo czasu koło Sehuna, kiedy ten obściskiwał się z Minseokiem. Lampy przy wejściu do apartamentowca rzucają wystarczająco dużo światła, aby zobaczyć kierowcę samochodu z papierosem i zapalniczką w ręku.

Chanyeol zaciska zęby i znajduje motywacje do wyjścia z pojazdu i pójścia do mieszkania. Bierze swoje rzeczy-torby przerzuca przez ramię, a w dłonie łapie futerał z gitarą-następnie wychodzi z auta, akurat gdy Chłopak od Basów odsuwa szyby.

Chanyeol spodziewał się hip-hopu. R&B. Dubstepu, który brzmi cholernie dobrze kiedy jesteś pijany, ale przyprawia o ból głowy kiedy jesteś trzeźwy.

Zamiast tego, muzyką wydobywającą się z głośników chłopaka jest-Chanyeol zatrzymuje się koło maski swojego samochodu gapiąc się.

Muzyka klasyczna?

Oczy chłopaka w pojeździe są zamknięte, a jego grzywka opada wraz z każdym szarpnięciem głowy w rytm muzyki. Dźwięki skrzypiec i wiolonczeli współgrają z bębnami, trąbki głośno grzmią, a Chanyeol czuje mocne dudnienie w klatce piersiowej. Obserwuje jak chłopak zatrzymuje swoje ruchy, aby zaciągnąć się papierosem, którego końcówka żarzy się na pomarańczowo, a potem wydmuchuje dym przez otwarte okno.

Nagle jego oczy otwierają się zupełnie jakby czuł, że jest obserwowany. Aby ukryć swoje zażenowanie Chanyeol przybiera zmęczoną minę zwracając wzrok w kierunku budynku. Widząc to chłopak śmieje się i jeszcze raz zaciąga się papierosem, znów przymykając oczy.

Wszystkie dźwięki docierają do punktu kulminacyjnego, bębny zaczynają grać coraz głośniej i głośniej, dopóki nie następuje pauza, lekkie brzmienie fletów i na koniec finalne uderzenie w bębny.

Po tym, chłopak wyłącza swój samochód, otwiera oczy i wystawia głowę za okno. Teraz Chanyeol widzi jego rozczochrane włosy w kolorze miedzi oraz linię jego szczęki wyraźniej.

„To Strawinski." Wypowiada imię wydmuchując dym z ust.

„To jest głośne" Mówi Chanyeol spoglądając na chłopaka unoszącego brew.

„Tak. To jedyny sposób, w jaki można słuchać _Święta wiosny_."

„Wolałbym nie wiedzieć" Chanyeol czuje swędzenie na karku, kiedy Chłopak od Basów lustruje go z góry na dół. „Być może chcesz słuchać głośnej muzyki późno w nocy, ale inni mają jutro lekcje."

Chłopak wyciąga kluczyki ze stacyjki, dalej trzymając papierosa w ustach. Otwiera drzwi i wysiada z samochodu. Ma na sobie obcisłe czarne dżinsy, koszulę z odpiętymi górnymi guzikami i rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. „Nie jest aż tak późno. Poza tym robię im małą lekcję muzyki." Na te słowa Chanyeol przewraca oczami i odwraca się, aby odejść kiedy słyszy „Hej wygadany, przystojny głupku, mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc?"

Chłopak od Basów otwiera bagażnik swojego auta spoglądając wyczekująco na Chanyeola jakby nie widział, że ten obładowany jest torbami.

Jedyne, co Chanyeol chce teraz zrobić to iść do swojego mieszkania i rzucić się na łóżko, ale czasami jest jak dżin, który nie może odmówić nikomu. Nawet, jeśli ten ktoś jest _dupkiem_. "Uh...mam teraz pełne ręce, ale-"

Chłopak macha ręką w jego kierunku. "W takim razie pośpiesz się i odnieś swoje rzeczy. Potrzebuję pomocy. Zaczekam tutaj."

"Kim-"

"Jestem Baekhyun. Dziś się tu przeprowadziłem. A ty jesteś studentem, który pomoże mi wnieść ostatnie rzeczy do mojego apartamentu. Idź! Wracaj szybko mały szczeniaku."

Dwie minuty później, po tym jak Chanyeol odniósł rzeczy do swojego mieszkania na czwartym piętrze, idąc na dół praktycznie słyszy w swojej głowie głos Jongdae mówiący _jesteś zbyt miły, przestań być tak cholernie miły, nie możesz sprawić, że wszyscy będą Cię lubić._ Kiedy Chanyeol pojawia się na parkingu, Baekhyun kończy palić papierosa. Twarz chłopaka rozciąga się w uśmiechu, a światło pada na jego idealnie białe zęby. Następnie rzuca niedopałek na asfalt.

Chanyeol pochodzi i podnosi go, a noga chłopaka zatrzymuje się w powietrzu. Popielniczka jest zaledwie _dziesięć stóp_ od miejsca, w którym stoją.

"Poważnie?"

Chanyeol ignoruje go i wyrzuca końcówkę papierosa, próbując strzepać pył ze swojego kciuka. Następnie podchodzi do bagażnika Baekhyuna.

"Jak się nazywasz?" Pyta Baekhyun podnosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć na Chanyeola. Jego oczy są słodkie i błyszczące, ale można dostrzec w nich wyrachowanie, co Chanyeol zauważa prawdopodobnie przez długą przyjaźń z Jongdae. Swoją drogą nauczył się, że trzeba na to uważać.

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park"

" _Chanyeol"_ Baekhyun wypowiada imię w ten powolny sposób, który sprawia, że Uszy Chanyeola zaczynają płonąć. "Chodź tu, załaduję Cię.*"

Jakkolwiek to zrobił, ale zabrzmiało seksualnie. Chanyeol nadal zastanawia się nad dwuznacznym znaczeniem słów, kiedy chłopak wręcza mu pudła i prowadzi go na górę wciąż narzekając na "wkurzające wzdychanie" Chanyeola, samemu nie niosąc nic. Ale Chanyeol przestaje się przejmować _załadowaniem_ kiedy chłopak zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami tuż obok jego własnego mieszkania.

"Co?" Pyta Baekhyun wyjmując z kieszeni klucz z przypiętym numerkiem. Otwiera drzwi.

"Ja-nic, jesteśmy sąsiadami. Mieszkam obok." Chanyeol miał szczęście dostając mieszkanie na końcu korytarza, mając tylko jednego sąsiada. Przez ostatnie tygodnie był tak zajęty, że nie zauważył, kiedy ten się wyprowadził.

"Sąsiedzi, huh? Nie krępuj się, możesz pożyczać szklankę cukru, kiedy tylko chcesz." Okej. Teraz to _na pewno_ było dwuznaczne. Baekhyun otwiera drzwi szerzej ukazując pusty apartament. Jest taki sam jak Chanyeola, różni się tylko wystrojem kuchni. "Połóż pudła tutaj."

Chanyeol podążając za nim widzi, że w mieszkaniu nie ma praktycznie nic, tylko kilka pudełek i pianino Casio na środku pokoju dziennego. Obok niego na podłodze leży futerał ze skrzypcami.

Żeby dowiedzieć się, o której godzinie powinien jutro unikać przechodzenia koło mieszkania jutro, Chanyeol pyta "Jutro przyjeżdża ciężarówka z meblami czy coś?"

"Nie." Mówi Baekhyun zapalając światło koło swojego łóżka-materaca i koców położonych na ziemi. "To ostatnie. Postaw je tutaj."

Chanyeol wykonuje polecenie, pochyla się przytrzymując podbródkiem pudełko leżące najwyżej, aby reszta nie spadła i odkłada je ostrożnie na drewnianą podłogę. Podnosząc się widzi Baekhyuna starannie oglądającego jego tyłek.

Chanyeol prostuje się szybko, walcząc z pragnieniem położenia dłoni na spodniach.

"Dzięki kochanie." Odzywa się Baekhyun, niewzruszony zostaniem przyłapanym na przyglądaniu się, z resztą czym było by oglądanie jego tyłka gdyby nie zauważył. Chanyeol czuje zapach dymu, kiedy chłopak przechodzi obok niego udając się w stronę łazienki. "Muszę wziąć prysznic. Jak chcesz możesz dołączyć, mogę Ci pokazać jak bardzo wdzięczny jestem za pomoc, sąsiedzie."

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Chanyeola, chłopak odpina guziki koszuli, a następnie zsuwa ją z ramion. W tym momencie Chanyeol nie może wydusić z siebie słowa, nawet gdyby chciał. Baekhyun stoi przed nim z nagą klatką piersiowa i jest _gorący_ , ale to też _straszne_ i jedyne co Chanyeol teraz chce zrobić to zapaść się pod ziemię. Chłopak łapie za guzik swoich spodni unosząc brew, Chanyeol budzi się z transu i niemal biegnie w stronę drzwi potykając się o własne nogi.

Jest w stanie usłyszeć dźwięczny śmiech Baekhyuna, nawet, gdy jest już bezpieczny w swoim własnym mieszkaniu.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego ranka w korytarzu Chanyeol nadal czuje się jakby spał kiedy grzebie się z kluczami, próbując zamknąć apartament. Zamek w jego drzwiach potrzebuje trochę wysiłku, aby dało się z nim uporać. Chanyeol nie może skoordynować swoich rąk, kiedy jego mózg pracuje na małych obrotach po niewystarczającym odpoczynku.

Jest siódma rano, Chanyeol siłuje się z drzwiami opierając o nie czoło, kiedy zauważa Baekhyuna wychodzącego ze swojego mieszkania.

"Jakiś problem, szczeniaku?" Pyta Baekhyun, zamykając swoje drzwi bez wysiłku. Chanyeol nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ktoś mówił słowo szczeniak w sposób, jaki robi to Baekhyun.

"Nie" mamrota Chanyeol, kręcąc kluczem z większą siłą. Kiedy słyszy, że Baekhyun nie ma zamiaru odejść, odwraca się przez ramię. Baekhyun ma na sobie bluzę z logiem Uniwersytetu Michigan. Wygląda łagodnie, niemal niewinnie.

"Grasz na gitarze?" Pyta Baekhyun przyglądając się gitarze wiszącej na plecach Chanyeola. "Czy po prostu nosisz ją ze sobą, żeby lepiej wyglądać?"

"Gram. Jestem perkusistą w zespole, gramy z kolegami." Chanyeol zazwyczaj wykorzystuje to jako tekst na podryw, to coś co razem z jego uśmiechem czyni go niepowstrzymanym. Teraz jednak nie mówi tego żeby komukolwiek zaimponować. Jedyne, czego chce to zamknąć drzwi i złapać autobus, jednocześnie nie myśląc o ostatniej nocy i widoku ciała Baekhyuna.

"Jaki rodzaj muzyki?"

"Alternatywna."

"Och. To niedobrze."

Chanyeol podnosi głowę. "Co to miało znaczyć?"

"Nic." Odpowiada lekko Baekhyun. Wreszcie, wreszcie. Chanyeolowi udaje się zamknąć drzwi, ale kiedy zaczyna iść przez korytarz, Baekhyun podąża za nim. "Ja też gram. Na skrzypcach" Podnosi rękę ukazując futerał. Chanyeol idzie dalej, mając nadzieję, że zgubi chłopaka, ale ten zaczyna iść dwa razy szybciej. "Na pianinie też. I trochę na wiolonczeli. Ale grałem na skrzypcach w Julliard przez całe gimnazjum, pierwszy rok liceum i trochę drugiego."

Kiedy docierają do klatki schodowej Chanyeol mówi beznamiętne "To super."

Ich kroki odbijają się echem od ścian. Baekhyun podnosi głos aby Chanyeol mógł go usłyszeć. "No cóż, myślę że opanowanie Koncertu Skrzypcowego Sibeliusa, to nie to samo co nagrywanie coverów piosenek Green Day u kolegi w garażu, ale tak, to super."

"Nagrywamy covery Goo Goo Dolls i nie w jego garażu tylko w szafie—" Chanyeol gryzie się w język. "Gramy też dużo własnej muzyki. Na koncertach"

"Jestem tego pewien." Mówi Baekhyun z cukierkowym uśmiechem.

"Nasza epka wychodzi w następnym miesiącu z siedmioma oryginalnymi piosenkami."

"To super."

Chanyeol krzywi się. To brzmi inaczej wypowiedziane przez kogoś innego. Ale kiedy Chanyeol zwalnia kroku, myśląc nad odpowiedzią, Baekhyun wymija go zeskakując z ostatnich stopni i pchając drzwi do wyjścia, zostawiając go samego.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz widzi Baekhyuna siedzącego w swoim samochodzie, zapalającego papierosa. Baekhyun obserwuje go przez szybę utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy i jednocześnie włączając auto. Płaczący dźwięk skrzypiec rozlega się po parkingu—kontynuacja wczorajszego koncertu.

Baekhyun wycofuje z miejsca parkingowego, zostawiając Chanyeola gapiącego się.

x

Jongdae z rozmachem usuwa piosenkę z laptopa Chanyeola. Robi to z taką łatwością. Jakby Chanyeol nie spędzał ostatnich 3 miesięcy na udoskonalaniu jej. Jakby nie zaciągał swoich kolegów do studia na niezliczone godziny, robiąc zmiany w nadziei, że jakoś uda się ją złozyc w całość oraz sprawiając, że przyjaciele zaczęli go za to nienawidzić.

"No i proszę. Już jej nie ma" Mówi Jongdae marszcząc nos i otwierając nową, pustą ścieżkę. Chanyeol mruga, myśląc o wszystkich nocach spędzonych słuchając tej piosenki jak jakiejś podłej kołysanki. Była tak blisko żeby stać się czymś dobrym, czymś pamiętnym, czymś co mogli umieścić na swojej epce. "Dzięki Bogu"

Kiedy razem z członkami zebrali wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby wynająć nagrywanie w prawdziwym studiu, planowali nagrać dziesięć piosenek. To było dwa miesiące temu. Dwa miesiące niespokojnego oczekiwania które kosztuje ich analizowaniem każdej piosenki. Chanyeol tracił wiarę. Utwory były słabe czy on po prostu za bardzo krytykował siebie?

Teraz na epce zostaje siedem—sześć utworów.

Na tę myśl Chanyeol przełyka gulę w swoim gardle panikując. Sięga do klawiatury chcąc szybko wcisnąć ctrl-z i przywrócić potworny ryk żeby tylko zamienić nic na coś.

"Nie!" Krzyczy Jongdae uderzając go w rękę. Chanyeol szybko kładzie dłonie na kolanach, patrząc dalej zbolałym wzrokiem w ekran. "To dla twojego dobra. To nie brzmiało dobrze. I nigdy nie miało tak zabrzmieć."

"Ale może gdybyśmy zmienili niektóre—"

Kolejne uderzenie, tym razem w tył głowy."Weż się w garść. Już jej nie ma."

Chanyeol wzdycha wiercąc się na krześle i opadając na ramię Jongdae. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest zbyt kościsty, żeby oprzeć się wygodnie, ale przynajmniej go nie odpycha.

"Co my zrobimy Jongdae? Zeszliśmy do czterech piosenek."

"To nie koniec świata. I tak epka powinna być krótka. Za bardzo się podekscytowaliśmy tym wynajęciem nagrywania. Poza tym masz taki problem z ilością to zawsze możemy tam wrzucić kilka naszych najlepszych coverów—"

"Żadnych coverów" Mówi szybko Chanyeol prostując się. "Ta epka ma być nasza i ma być refleksją The Penis Mightier."

"Nie posuwałbym się tak daleko. Refleksja The Penis Mightier byłaby utworem złożonych z jęków Minseoka i Sehuna.

Chanyeol stara się powstrzymać, ale niechętnie dodaje. "Tak. A pomiędzy wrzucilibyśmy Junmyeona życiowe rady których nikt nie chce słuchać."

"A potem ciebie z solówką na gitarze przez dziesięć minut. Ewentualnie damy ci dziesięć minut ciszy i twojego głośnego oddychania jak wtedy kiedy robisz sobie selfie."

"Hej" Mówi Chanyeol. "Częścią wokalną będziesz ty próbujący brzmieć 'ostro', a tak naprawdę wyć jak skrzeczący pterodaktyl."

Nie ma godnego sposobu na walkę, gdy się jest w szafie, ale jakimś cudem znajdują sposób żeby to zrobić. Oczywiście Jongdae jak zawsze gra nieczysto i ciągnie Chanyeola za włosy w dół. Chanyeol dosięga twarzy przyjaciela, chcąc go odepchnąć kiedy drzwi szafy otwierają się, a stojący w nich Junmyeon wzdycha przeciągle.

"Wiem, że to kolejne niechciane, życiowe rady, ale może powinniście przestać się bić w szafie. Powinniśmy zawieźć naszą demówkę do The Yellow Flamingo za jakieś pół godziny."Junmyeon patrzy na zegarek, ponieważ tak, jest typem faceta, który nosi zegarek analogowy na ręce i niecierpliwie tupie nogą.

The Yellow Flamingo—w skrócie Yellow—jest przyjemną miejscówką pomiędzy obskurnymi barami, gdzie The Penis Mightier zazwyczaj występuje. To bar, który robi w weekendy za miejsce koncertowe, z opłatą ośmiu dolarów za wejście i jest przepełnione studentami każdej nocy. Oprócz bycia basistą Junmyeon pełni też rolę menadżera zespołu i udało mu się jakoś nawiązać kontakt z nową dyrektorką rozrywki w Yellow. Chanyeol widział w jaki sposób Biyah czy Boa patrzy na Junmyeona i to pewne, że zrobi wszystko żeby dostać się do jego spodni.

The Penis Mightier dostał swój jeden ze swoich występów na Thirsty Thursday. Chanyeol podejrzewa, że ich koncert jest czymś arbitralnym ; dyrektorka i tak będzie robiła z tego wielką rzecz, powie, że jest tak dużo zespołów na ich miejsce, ale zaraz po zakończeniu uzyje swoich mocy aby oszołomić Junmyeona drinkiem.

"Czekaj" Mówi Chanyeol pochylając się w stronę Jongdae, aby załagodzić bolesne uczucie ciągnięcia za włosy. "Nie powinieneś był usłyszeć tego co powiedziałem. Studio jest przecież wyciszone, sam je wyciszałem."

Jongdae pociąga mocno jeszcze raz i puszcza. "Rozważ to jako metaforę wypłaty jakiej powinieneś oczekiwać po uzyskaniu tytułu inżyniera dźwięku."

Chanyeol zamierza zaatakować Jongdae jeszcze raz— jego możliwości na zatrudnienie po tym jak skończy szkołę tej wiosny są dość delikatnym tematem—ale Junmyeon łapie go za ucho i ściąga z fotela. Wpada do niechlujnego pokoju Jongdae, mrugając na promienie słońca wpadające przez okno.

"Ała" Wzdryga się Chanyeol. Spojrzenie jakie posyła mu Junmyeon sprawia, że jego zęby się zaciskają.

"Wychodź stamtąd Jongdae." Rozkazuje Junmyeon, na co Jongdae wyczołguje się jak małe dziecko. Pod ostrym wzrokiem Junmyeona cała trójka pakuje sprzęt. Chanyeol znajduje moment aby zgrać nową, błyszczącą składankę na płytę. Ma wszystkie sześć najlepszych piosenek: szesnaście minut i dwadzieścia trzy sekundy muzyki, którą Chanyeol osobiście skomponował, wyprodukował i zaaranżował razem z Jongdae przez ostatnie dwa lata. Jego najlepsze prace mają mniej niż siedemnaście minut.

Chanyeol próbuje o tym za dużo nie myśleć, kiedy podaje Junmyeonowi CD i patrzy jak ten wkłada ją w błyszczące opakowanie ze starannie wyrysowanym The Penis Mightier na przodzie.

"Wiem o czym myślisz" Mówi Jongdae do Chanyeola, po tym jak zapakowali wszystkie rzeczy do rozklekotanego Forda Fiesty Junmyeona. Chanyeol siedzi ściśnięty z tyłu, zawsze pozwala Jongdae zająć miejsce z przodu, mimo tego że jego kolana wbijają się w siedzenie. "Tej piosenki już nie ma. Przestań się mazać."

Junmyeon daje mu kuksańca na chwilę zdejmując ręce z kierownicy. Jego głos brzmi miło i optymistycznie kiedy mówi "Próbowałeś Chanyeol. Wiem, że byłeś zakochany w tej piosence, ale ona po prostu nie pasowała. Zdarza się. Mamy dużo innego materiału, z którego możemy coś złożyć przed wydaniem epki."

Zanim Chanyeol zdąży zacząć narzekać, Jongdae wtrąca."Tak przy okazji, co z premierą, której lokalizacji dalej nie znaleźliśmy."

"Przychodzi Ci coś do głowy?"

Chanyeol nie widzi twarzy Jongdae, ale może usłyszeć jego koci uśmiech, kiedy mówi "Myślałem o The Yellow Flamingo" To świetny pomysł gwarantujący, że nawet jeśli garstka fanów The Penis Mightier nie jest w stanie zapełnić całego miejsca, to tłumy z Yellow po pijaku kupią dużo egzemplarzy.

Junmyeon prycha. "Nawet nie wiem czy pierwszy koncert tam wyjdzie. Boa powiedziała, że odkąd dostała tę pracę, nie może odpędzić się od ludzi dających jej demówki. Jedynym powodem, dla którego gramy w następnym tygodniu jest to, że jeden z zespołów zrezygnował."

"Jestem pewny, że jak się z nią umówisz to będziemy na bezpiecznym miejscu." Mówi Jongdae.

Wybuch śmiechu Chanyeola zostaje przerwany, kiedy Junmyeon na krótką chwilę zapomina, że siedzi za kierownicą i prawie zjeżdża z drogi.

"Jongdae—to nie—ona jest—nie," Mamrocze Junmyeon wjeżdżając na prostą, po tym jak kierowca za nim głośno trąbi. Jego twarz robi się czerwona i wykonuje kilka głębokich wdechów "To jest biznes."

"Jasne. Biznes. Ona po prostu się do ciebie lepi." Łagodnie dodaje Chanyeol, a Jongdae rechocze i przybija mu piątkę. Od tego są najlepsi przyjaciele.

Do końca drogi Junmyeon jest skupiony na drodze i nie odzywa się ani słowem.

Kiedy żegnają się z Boą i wychodzą tylnymi drzwiami przez biuro, The Penis Mightier ma swój koncert w Thirsty Thursday, a Junmyeon jest czerwony jak homar—homar umówiony na randkę.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki za przeczytanie, zostaw po sobie jakiś ślad, bo ogromnie motywuje mnie to do dalszych tłumaczeń!  
> Zapraszam także na wattpada: @channiesmiles


End file.
